Sometimes when storing members used in tire manufacturing made from raw unvulcanized rubber, such as tread rubber and inner-liners, a strip shaped unvulcanized rubber member supplied from an extruder and calender roll is wound and stored. Due to the tackiness of the unvulcanized rubber member, if it is simply wound up then there is a tendency for the wound unvulcanized rubber member to adhere to itself, leading to deformation of the unvulcanized rubber member when it is unwound.
Hence a winding liner is generally interposed between windings of the unvulcanized rubber member to prevent unvulcanized rubber member-to-member adhering. Such a stored unvulcanized rubber member wound in this manner with the winding liner interposed then has the winding liner removed for supply to tire assembly.
The winding liner employed conventionally here mainly uses a synthetic fiber fabric. Conventional winding liners generally employ filament cords having substantially circular shaped cross-section of the same diameter as each other for all the warp threads and weft threads.
A plain fabric is employed as such a type of unvulcanized rubber member liner, using polyester, polypropylene, vinylon, nylon and the like for the thread material. General purpose plain fabrics include those that use vinylon spun thread for both the warp threads and the weft threads, and those that use polyester filament thread for both the warp threads and the weft threads.
However an issue arises in that for simple plain fabric formed with warp threads and weft threads, many protrusions and indentations arise on the fabric surface due to the weft threads and the warp threads when the warp threads and the weft threads are woven in the usual manner. The unvulcanized rubber member then tends to penetrate into the indentations, with a detrimental effect on release properties. Further issues arising are a reduction in tackiness due to protrusions and indentations on the surface of the unvulcanized rubber member, reducing bonding properties, such as during molding a tire. There is a proposal for a liner with improved release properties in which the surface of the fabric is covered by a non-stick outer covering layer, such as one made from a silicone resin or a fluoro resin (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 9-234737).